miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wika12340/Moja postac-Victoria Flor Boregith-Pocahontas
Pełne imie-Victoria Flor Boregith Superbohater-Pocahontas Przezwiska-Vicyi-przez przyjaciołki Pocah-przez czarnego kota Pecia-przez czarnego kota Gatunek-czlowiek Płec-żeńska Wiek-16-17 Miejsce zamieszkania: wczesniej Chiny i Londyn Teraz Paryż Miłosne zainteresowania-Nathaniel..wczesniej czarny kot Wrogowie-Chloe Akumy,wladca ciem Rodzina-matka(Edite Boregith) Współpracownicy-Biedronka i czarny kot Kwami-Rakel...jest to kwami żywiołu Moce i umiejetnosci-(jej zywiolem jest znak powietrza..ma najwiekszą moc w hostorii o żywiołach..moze wladac nad powietrzem bezgranicznie) "Siła żywiołu!"-moc bohaterki Jako zwykla to-rysowanie,pisanie opowiadan, (Rakell!Pokaz,sile wiatru!hea!". Transformacja) Broń-to kij ,podobny do kija czarnego kota,tylko zamiast łapki to jest znak żywiołu B. postac-Victoria-jest to z jez. Łlacińskiego..ma wiele tlumaczen i ..znaczenie-" Victoria znaczy zwyciestwo" Postac jest dobrze dopracowana i ma dość pełno mały szczegółów. Jak nazywała się rzymska bogini zwycięstwa odpowiedniczka grecki Nike. OSOBOWOSC Normalnie: Vicyi jest spokojną dziewczyną ale jednak bardzo mocno jest poważna i nie lubi Imprez i bardzo dobrze wie do czego jest odważne życie Iwie jak z niego korzystać. Ale doac czasami daje testy że tak naprawdę nie jest czyli ze jest zwykla dziewczyna...jak kazda. Inna. Jednak pokazuje swoja pkstawe dnia codziennego. Zawsze chodzi przygnrbiona ..przynajmnirj tak wyglada,ale tak nie jest...u niej slowo"zorganizowanie"to trzecie imie. Nie cierpi niespodzianek Ani jak ktoś ją niespodziewanie odwiedza czyli umiej wszystko musi być na idealnie.. A przyjaciele to bardzo ich lubi ale nie cierpi ich żarty na rozne sposoby... wyboru przyjaciół podejmuje z przemyśleniem.. Dziewczyna kieruje sie rozsadkiem .ufa mu nie swłocznie.. Zreszta jest inteligetna osoba .. Victoria,jest typowo flegmatyczny o przytłumiony pobudliwości i spokojnych reakcjach. Nie ulega marzeniom oraz uczuciom...lecz rozsadkiem.. Bardzo jest uparta i bardzo pracowita.. jest uparta w swych dazeniach.. Chciaz nie zawsze bylo wiadomo co mysli i czuje. Zachowuje dystans miedzy znajomymi przez wychodzi za osobe oschla i gorzka... Victoria ceni sobie prywatnosc i spokoj . miewa dosc odwazne fantazje i zattaca sie w cjwilach uniesien... Najczescie to dziewczyna nazywana "Nie odgadniony sekret" Jako Pocahontas dziewczyna jako bohaterka na ogół To sie w ogole nie zmienia. Jednak ma mniej pewnosci siebie niz jak zwykla ona..lecz ufa rozsadkowi i intuicji,pprzez co nie zwykle daje rade we walce ze zloczyncami. Ufa biedronce bo wie ze ona to ma obcykane.. Jednak zawsze ma swoje zdanie i chociaz nie wiem co,to go ona bedzie bronic...dla.niej ma znaczzenie nawet gdy ktos powie cos nie tak. Bierze zawsze tę "Brudną robotę" w swoje rece..woli czasem aby mogla sama zajac sie misja,a biedronka tylko oczyscila akume Bohaterka ma slaba psychke,nawet jako Superbohater ale i tak nie daje tego po sobie poznac.. Czasem mysli ze jest "Chodzacym robotem to prac" ale w rzeczywistosci tak nie jest i nie było. Od razu po misji ucieka bez porzegnania...co dziwi biedronke i kota. Potrafi uwolnic nerwy,ale lepiej nie zadzierac z nia WYGLĄD Normalnie Dziewczyna ma niebiesko-szare oczy. Kolor ust to "kolor malinowo-truskawkowy". A wlosy?tak. Ma blond ciemne wlosy,ale koncówki czerwonawe.. Dlugosc ..do lopatek .jest jasnej karnacji. Jednak ma urok ze ma rumieńnce na twarzy...co wlasciwie dodaje jej uroku... Ma 171cm wzrostu. Jest chuda i wysoka. UBRANIE- ma najczesciej to ciemne leginsy i buty na koturnie,które uwielbia .. A bluzka? To na3/4 z duzym wykrojem wiec widac czesc opaski biustonasza..a rekawek spada na reke A btzuch ma odsłoniety. Ma tez torebeczke... Jako superbohaterka Dziewczyna ma maske na twarzy o kolorze jasnego błękitu ze znakiem żywiołu powietrza..(na masce) Wlosy-ma takie same ,tylko ze o 24cm dłuższe niż zwykle...nic sie nie zmienia Oczy-robia sie niebieskie jak niebo Strój- ma niebieski taki sam jak biedronka tylko że niebieski kolor i bez kropek a zamiast tego to ma znak zodiaku wagi i symbol powietrza ale jednak przy kostkach u stóp ma trzy jregi czarnych paseczek po jednej i drugiej stronie oraz tak samo z nadgarstkiem jednak na klatce piersiowej ma biały i piękny brylant stopiony kostium MIRACULUM To jest niebieski łancuszek z bialym , pieknym brylantem...nosu go zawsze i wszedzie...podczasntransformacji wtapia sie w kostium..widac go na klatce piersiowej KWAMI Ma na imie Rakell..to niebiesko-granatowy stworek z czarnymi paskami na nóżkach.. To kwami Pocahontas,czyli wolnosci i i wiatru BROŃ To kij podobny do Kija czarnego kota ale zamiast łapki to jest znak żywioł powietrza RELACJE Marinette/Biedronka Z Mari ma calkiem dobre kontakty,ale uważa ze jest zbyt nie pewna aby mogla byc superbohaterką...ale w glebi serca,uwaza zebymogla sie nadawac. Uwielbia,z nią gafać o rysowaniu,bo mają tą samą pasje. Dosc czesto jej pomaga,abybmogla porozmawiać z Adrienem o tym i owych sprawach. Biedronka Dzoewczyna jej ufa,ale dla niej za bardzo sie rzadzi. Czasem myslinze jest gorsza od niej,ale to nie jest prawda Rozumieja sie ale malo rozmawiaja..woli zeby to ona Aczela temat jak ma poblem,a jak nie,to niech sie nie udziela. Na ogół to nie zbyt lubi Z nimi rozmawiac,ale jak trzema,to musi. Adrien/czarny kot Dziewczyna lubi Adriena. Jest jej przyjavielem. Maja dobre kontakty jednak to i tak nie to samo co "niesamowite" . dla zabawy luvi sie z nim sprzeczac,ale tak naprawde to nigdy by go nie zranila.. Uwielbia go i szanuje. Dosc czesto gadaja. Czarny kot Ona go nawet lubi ale dla niej to "chodzący i uparty pasożyt który tylko chcę aby każda dziewczyna go kochała!" jest jego prseciwienstwem...chociaz widzi ze kot podrywa biedronke to ona fo odraca , on ja tez podrywa..ale uważa że to jest słodkie to i tak odtrąca go tak samo jak biedronka bo nie chce spapszec misji. ZDOLNOSCI Rysowanie,spiewanie,sport,pisanie.itp..jest nieźle wysportowana jest dobra ze sportu. CIEKAWOSTKI Brak CYTATY "Co za..ok,nie kumam o co ci chodzi!" "Chodzący,uparty,pasożyt,który tylko chce abybkazda dziewczyna go kochała!" "I co! Bawi cie ti?!" "Rakell,pokaż siłe wiatru!Hea!"-transformacja PRZYPISY Victoria-Wiktoria Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie